Uta no Prince-sama Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Uta no Prince-sama one-shots, I plan on adding more later. All yaoi...
1. Singing, Tokiya X Ittoki, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump my Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Tokiya/Ittoki  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Uta no Prince-sama"

**Singing**

Singing was something that he had absolutely loved.

It was the reason that he had become an idol in the first place; he hated all of the interviews and celebrity appearances and he wasn't all that into the acting either.

But he loved to sing.

Loved to portray emotion with his voice and the words he wrote.

But lately someone else had been writing his songs, and they had lost all meaning.

Not to mention his agent wasn't even letting him sing anyway.

He had finally given up on begging the other man to get him gigs.

But then there was Ittoki.

The other boy was so beautiful and happy all of the time.

He had originally gone to the school in order to recreate himself. The school had promised him a contract if he graduated the idol course; he wanted to do things his way and they had said that they would allow him to sing more.

What he found was someone who helped him enjoy music again.

The red head always brightened his day.

So he would continue to sing.

Even if his agent wouldn't let him.

Even if they weren't his words.

Even if the world didn't want him to.

He would sing for Ittoki.

THE END


	2. Sky, Tokiya X Ittoki, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump my Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Tokiya/Ittoki  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Uta no Pirnce-sama"

**Sky**

Tokiya lay on the grass.

It had been a long day.

He had finally given his last performance as Hiyato and he was so glad that it was over.

He had been receiving hate mail from a lot of his fans, but he didn't care anymore.

Hiyato made him so sick.

And now he could concentrate on his music with the rest of Starish.

That and his relationship with a certain redhead.

He smiled up at the starry sky.

It was still hard for him to believe that he was currently in a relationship.

He thought things would be difficult at first, but fortunately the two of them had been able to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

They were planning on telling the other members of the group soon, but they just weren't sure when the right time would be.

"What are you doing out here?"

Tokiya turned his head slightly to look at the very person that he had just been thinking about.

Smiling softly he replied, "Just trying to relax."

Otoya Ittoki smiled back down at him and kneeled, slowly bringing himself into a lying position next to Tokiya as he looked up at the sky as well.

"It is a beautiful night."

"And even more so now." Tokiya replied as he stared at Otoya.

Otoya blushed when he realized that Tokiya was talking about him.

"Stop it Tokiya, you're embarrassing me."

Tokiya laughed softly as he leaned up on his elbow and moved so the he was hovering over the other male slightly.

Otoya blushed darker and looked away for a moment before Tokiya took his free hand to bring Otoya's face back to his own.

He slowly leaned down and kissed the other male before pulling away again.

"We should probably head back to our room."

Otoya blushed again and nodded before quickly raising his head to give Tokiya a gentle peck on the lips.

The two then helped each other up and made their way to their room.

Fingers entwined because the only one that could see them now was the sky.

THE END


End file.
